I Think I Love You
by Crystal Sora
Summary: [For BED's YGO contest, round 4] Ryou as wanted to tell Yami his feeling for along time, but with Yugi in coma and Yami not himself, what will happened when he tells him. YYxR


Entry for Black Egyptian Dragon's contest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Description [For BED's YGO contest, round 4 Ryou as wanted to tell Yami his feeling for along time, but with Yugi in coma and Yami not himself, what will happened when he tells him. YYxR

**

* * *

**

As Yami held his small hand he whispered one thing

"Please Yugi make it though"

It seemed to the hundred's time he'd said that in the past month though words had pasted though his lips, it was the same day after day since the attack, he didn't know why it happened or who don it, he had his suspicions on who it might of attacked his Yugi and left him fighting for his life and in a deep coma.

A hand landed on his shoulder he knew that it was now time to leave, he wished he didn't have to, but he knew that Yugi was in good hands and if anything happened he would noted as soon as it happened.

* * *

Ryou just stared at his yami, they hadn't said anything to each other since he had admitted to Bakura he had a crush on Yami, Ryou knew Bakura had done something to either Yami or Yugi, he figured he'd got Yugi when he was meant to get Yami, just by the way he'd been acting. 

Ryou could take it any longer he needed to tell Yami how he felt even if he was shot down and told that Yami had feeling for Yugi at lest it would now be off his chest .

Just as he was about to open the door and head out he was asked by Bakura

"Where do you think your going at this time?"

"Out"

"Out where"

"Just out"

"Going to tell _Yami_ how you feel about him are you?"

"No I'm just going out to get some air and walk around and find out if Yugi is ok, is that ok your _highness_?"

Bakura just huffed, and walked away, Ryou just watched him, was it him or did he just see I hint of jealousy in Bakura's eyes when he had asked if he was going to tell Yami his feelings, shakings his head he grabbed his coat and headed out the door, slamming it as he left.

* * *

A cool refreshing breeze blew though his hair, this calmed him down, a sigh escaped his lips it was already past midnight, a small tear flowed down his face, he shouldn't be crying he'd hold him how he felt, even though he'd been rejected, he'd ever felt better so why did that tear escape from his eye, wiping off his face he smiled and looked up at the stars, as he closed his eyes he thought back to what happened a couple of hours ago 

_Flashback starts here_

_Shaking his head to try calm himself down, he was nervous beyond belief, even though he'd told Bakura he wasn't going to do this, but he wanted to get this off his chest, he didn't care what happened he just need to get things sorted and to clear the air._

_He slowly reached up to ring the door bell_

_BUZZ RING BUZZ RING_

_And now he waited for Yami to answer, he hoped Yami would be home by now the hospital visiting hours where up about 2 hours ago, a few minutes later Yami opened the door and what shocked Ryou the most was Yami's appearance, he hadn't seem Yami since the day before the accident and he appeared to not have a wink of sleep. He looked like he'd been to hell and back._

_Ryou smiled "hey Yami…" he started "…Can we talk"_

"_Sure" Yami replied and allowed Ryou in_

_-_

_They both were now sitting on the couch,_

"_Yami there's something I need to tell you…I think Bakura is the one who hurt Yugi, as I told him something that upset him and I think the attacked Yugi to do something to you or it was meant to be for you and he got Yugi"_

_Yami nodded he was too tiered to act out what had happened but he did ask_

"_What did you tell him?"_

"_I told him that I…loveyou"_

"_What?"_

"_I…Love…You"_

_A sigh came from Yami's lips_

"_Are you sure Ryou I mean I like you, just not in that way, I like Yugi in that way, I ways have done, I may not of told him, but I plan to"_

_A few moment of silence Yami spoke up again_

"_Listen Ryou this maybe the lack of sleep talking but how about I kiss you and you see how you feel about it, if it doesn't change your mind about who you feel about me, I'm sorry but my heart is set on Yugi…"_

_Ryou just nodded, and looked up at Yami how just simply smiled_

_The both leaned into each other, so both there lip could meet, nothing happen it was just a simple kiss after a few moment they both broke away, but before anything else could happen Ryou felt Yami lips on his again, open his eyes which until just just now he'd forgot that he's closed to find that Yami had fallen asleep, smiling and sigh he got up and laid Yami down on the couch, grabbed the blanket form the top and covered he with, it was them he decided to leave, but just before he left he muttered_

"_Thanks Yami, now I know, I may still love you, but I know how much you care for him, love him and if anything were to go wrong I'll be there to pock up the pieces"_

_And with that he left shutting the door quietly _

_Flashback Ends Here_

* * *

Ok and done 

Sorry if a little off and short, my left arm hurt form the injection I got earlier today my head hurts and I have to get up early for college tomorrow but anyway I hope you enjoyed it so don't forget to R&R

Crystal Sora Out (falls asleep on her keyboard)


End file.
